User talk:Chandraprawiraartha
nothing to do NgeTroll K pasti ngeTroll aku. Like A Boss... Hey Chan! Hey Chan, ada photo buat k nih... Jangan lupa komen ke talk pageku atau SMS aja! Your're welcome! SchindlerLift1874 13:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Bleach... Hey Chandrov...please reply soon... BLEACH Yes Yes, I am online, Chandra, the Ritsu lover. SchindlerLift1874 12:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Le Photo for Le Chandra Sttt...here's the photo...please reply... Peraturan Baru Seputar Chat Sekarang, aku mengeluarkan peraturan baru seputar chat kita. Karena HPku tidak boleh kirim SMS terlalu banyak (sudah tahu kan akibatnya, so PLEASE jangan diulang lagi), aku mungkin tidak bisa memberitahumu kalau kamu mengajak aku chatting. Jadi, bacalah peraturannya: Pertama, kalau kamu ada rencana mau chatting, tinggalkan pesan di User Talkku di bagian/section "Chatting Notifier" untuk memberitahu aku. Tolong tinggalkan pesan di bagian ini supaya User Talkku tidak penuh dengan ''spamming mu!'' Kedua, supaya lebih teratur dan efisien, aku membuat jadwal baru seputar chat kita (pahami baik-baik!) *Weekend dan liburan - mulai jam 10. *Hari-hari biasa - biasanya mulai jam 10. Sebenarnya jarang buka di hari-hari biasa kecuali ada tugas sekolah, atau kalau ada kesempatan untuk buka diam-diam (kalau modem tidak dipakai ortuku). Kalau ada tugas sekolah mendatang, aku akan beritahu kamu lewat chatting atau User Talkmu. Jika aku tidak bisa chatting/online karena modem dipakai ortu atau tidak sempat online, ya terima saja. Toh bisa chatting di lain waktu. Kalau telat diatas jam 10, aku akan memberitahu kamu lewat User Talkmu. Kalau ada pertanyaan, tanya saja di User Talkku. Semoga ini bisa membantu. Hormat saya, Siap Oke, aku siap chatting, pakai iPad. Tapi ya agak lama gitu deh, lihat saja nanti. Aku sekarang lagi membuat tugas pidato untuk English Club. Kontes Tebak Negara Coba tebak negara apa ini...tapi bacalah fakta-faktanya dulu: *Terletak di Asia *Jarang ada mobil pribadi *Sudah ada tiga presiden yang memimpin negara itu sampai sekarang *Sangat jarang turis mengunjungi negara itu (kecuali orang berani) *Merdeka tahun 1948 Tebaklah negara itu dengan menjawab di User Talkku. Jika benar, maka kamu berhak menerima Hadiah! Wrong! Wooopppssss...wrong answer! Please try again! Fakta-fakta: *Terletak di ASIA *Dibawahnya Rusia *Negara Juche, tirani sosialisme sampai sekarang Ready! Okay, I'm ready for chat tonight! Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something; after you was interrupted and you cannot chat me, an Indonesian user User:Idontknowmyusername suddenly appeared on the chat room, so I meet him and talk for a while. More about this will be discussed in the chat room. Ready to Chat Tonight? Okay, I'm ready to chat tonight, hopefully anyone will join us. Sorry forgot to login, so yea...you've recknonized me before. < SchindlerLift1874 > Congratulation! Congratulation of being a winner of my country contest on your talk page! You have receive a price of: Enjoy! I will send you another contest in other times. You may want to answer my other ongoing contest Guest The Cities. Chat Tonight? You ready to chat tonight? Please notified me on my talk page when you're ready. Meme Contest Hints: *The meme is used to express disappointment and discomfort when posted in a forum or discussion page. *It is very popular. *It has a well-known word of "DNFTT". *It has a creepy smiley face. *Usually used to trick a person in the Internet. *An inspiration face of Rape Rodent from a DeviantArt. Win a prize or lose n' beat it? Answer now! Remember, no Russian words! Response Saturday we can chat again, at 10 PM. Notify me when you're ready. Yet Another Chat (and a few things I want to tell you) Okay, I've decided that we can start chat at 9 PM, in the Fanon Wiki just like you told me. BTW, my English Debate Team has been on the Top 8 Quarter Final Contest, so I'm going to Sanur tomorrow for that contest. I'm Apologize Dude, I'm sorry about the last chat that I flipped out on you. When? When can we chat again? Maybe Saturday what do you think? I'm still having a week full Galungan & Kuningan holiday. P.S. I'm still figuring about our meeting in my school, yeah I'll notify you if I finally decided it. I'm Late Sorry that I'm late, will be ready in a few minutes. I will be on the wiki of what was my illness (don't be surprised OK) Tomorrow We Can Chat Again Tomorrow we can chat again for the final in this long holiday. I'm going to sleep right now to cure my cronic "bronysease" desease. Regarding Full Site Problems Open Wikia using iPad is fine, but I'm not using it now because its very slow (due to insufficient quota value). Right now I'm using my laptop. BTW, what's wrong with your Android phone? (please reply to me if you can). Now I'm chatting in the MLP wiki. If you're ready for chat, notify me or come to MLP wiki. Belum Tentu Belum tentu nanti malam aku aktif atau nggak, soalnya ada ulangan besok. Tapi tetap aktif aja kalau aku nggak aftif nggak apa2, bisa besoknya. Mengenai Usernya Geldy Sampaikan nama usernya dan passwordnya, biar aku kasih tahu dia besok supaya dia bisa akses.